Año Nuevo
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Bueno, una pequeña creepypasta mía que hice para este 2014 que se aproxima, espero les guste ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


_**Año Nuevo**_

Hola, amigo o amiga que estás leyendo, viendo o quizás oyendo esto. Es otra vez esa época del año ¿no estás emocionado? ¡Yo como nunca! ¿Qué a que me refiero? ¡Pues a Año Nuevo por supuesto!

Quizás a ti no te parezca la gran cosa pero para mí es la fecha más importante que hay en todo el año, de hecho es la fecha en que me divierto más, aunque el resto del año también lo es pero en específico el primer día es mi favorito.

¿Por qué? Te estarás preguntando, y eso requiere que yo te cuente una historia, no muy larga no muy corta, así que presta atención y estate atento.

Yo solía ser un chico normal, tal vez como lo eres tú, sin ningún problema en particular y lo cierto es que muchos siguen preguntándose cómo es que acabe donde estoy. Pero eso no importa, el caso es que solo había una cosa en este mundo que me enfurecía y eso era la hipocresía de la gente con la que vivía.

Todo el año se la pasaban discutiendo y haciéndose maldades entre ellos; nadie podía vivir en paz en su presencia, ni siquiera yo que era el único que tenía algo de decencia.

Lo peor de todo era cuando llegaba la temporada Navideña y entonces sí, los muy cabrones se sonreían y eran amables. Incluso se atrevían a soltar una sarta de mentiras a la hora de decir nuestros propósitos de Año Nuevo, algo que era costumbre en mi familia y lo único bueno que me enseñaron, debo decir ¡Ja! ¡Pura porquería salía de sus inmundas bocas!

Una y otra vez lo mismo: "Voy a portarme bien" "Sacare mejores calificaciones" "No volveré a pelear en la calle" "Dejare el alcohol y los cigarrillos" "Respetare a los demás" "Seré más honesto y amable" etcétera, etcétera, toda esa mierda vacía que seguramente has oído alguna vez.

Y yo ya estaba harto, harto de las mentiras y la hipocresía… y estaba dispuesto a ponerle fin. Ese día nunca lo olvidare, fue el mejor día de mi vida, lo prepare tan cuidadosamente que no podía, y no pudo, fallar.

Ese año- hace dos años- cuando me tocó decir mis propósitos solo dije:

-Me propongo cambiar la vida que llevo hasta ahora.- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca- Y no hay mejor tiempo que el presente ¿verdad?

Dicho esto tome el cuchillo que habíamos utilizado para cortar la cena que acabábamos de consumir. Al principio todos se veían confundidos pero conforme el calmante que puse en sus platillos hacía efecto creo que sus pobres mentes captaron a lo que me refería.

Una vez que estuvieron medio inconscientes no fue muy difícil amarrarlos, con el mismo lazo que habíamos usado para sostener la piñata.

Fui amable, no solo los mate y ya, no, claro que no, independientemente de lo mal que habían tratado a los demás seguían siendo mi familia y por eso cada una de sus muertes debía ser única.

A ese pequeño mocoso malcriado que tenían mis tíos lo hice puré con un bate, castigo por todas esas veces que me tiró piedras así como a otros niños menores que él.

A la zorra de mi hermana mayor, que tan orgullosa estaba de ligarse a un chico cada semana a expensas de los tarados de mis padres, le queme la cara con un lindo soplete que encontré en las herramientas de mi padre.

A mi padre, fumador y bebedor empedernido, le hice tragarse toda su cajetilla de cigarrillos, le rompí una botella del mejor vodka que teníamos en la cabeza para luego clavársela en el brazo, por último le prendí un petardo M-80 en los pantalones…

Bueno, no seguiré, te dije que sería una historia no muy larga y tenía una familia bastante extensa, así que no me explayare. Lo único que le hice a todas fue una cosa muy sencilla: les corte los labios; costó un poco pero al final los tenía todos metidos en una canasta para pan, como las que se usan en los restaurantes.

¡Créeme cuando te digo que me divertí como nunca en mi vida esa noche! ¡Me sentía tan jodidamente feliz!

Cuando acabe con ellos fui a lavarme un poco y, viendo que ya se acercaba la medianoche, decidí que era hora de comer el postre y ver la cuenta regresiva de Fin de Año en la tele. Así que me serví una rebanada de pastel, me senté en mi asiento en el comedor y espere a que el Año acabara.

5…4…3…2…1…

-Feliz Año Nuevo- dije alzando mi vaso de refresco, con los cadáveres de mi familia a mi alrededor.

Mientras esperaba a que la policía arribara a mi casa, porque estaba seguro de que lo harían, pensé en otros propósitos que pudiera hacer ya que ya había cumplido el primero. Solo llegue a dos:

1.-No morir, o en su defecto, no dejar de existir.

2.-Pensar en los propósitos del próximo Año.

Es una suerte que se me haya ocurrido el primero pues al parecer asuste a uno de los policías, quien, en cuanto me vio, me disparó en la cabeza. Según sus testimonios posteriores, me mató porque al verme tan tranquilo rodeado de tanta sangre creyó que era un demonio… pobre tipo, era muy religioso ¡Es una suerte que ahora este con su Dios! ¡Jajajaja!

Por esto deducirás que sigo existiendo, ahora me he convertido en un espectro o fantasma, como lo quieras ver. Ese año me la pase pensando que haría, mientras me acostumbraba a mi nueva condición, al final decidí seguir matando gente, es que había sido tan divertido matar a mi familia que no quería parar. Pero eso sería solo un propósito y no tendría gracia si solo iba matando gente al azar y en formas igual de aleatorias, así que hice una lista:

1.-Hacer una lista para el año próximo.

2.-Quemar vivo a

3.-Ahogar en una piscina a

4.-Colgar de sus entrañas a

5.-Matar de un tiro en la cabeza a

6.-Descuartizar a su familia antes de matar a

7.-Romperle el cuello a

8.-Provocarle un accidente antes de ir a terminar el trabajo en el hospital a

9.-Arrancarle la cabeza a su familia y a

10.-Usar como piñata humana a

Al final tenía treinta y tres formas muy creativas de matar, solo faltaba los nombres; tome un guía telefónica cualquiera y la abrí en un página al azar, eligiendo de igual manera a personas hasta llegar a los 33, casualmente, en esa lista salió el nombre del que me mató en el número 6.

Ya tengo mi lista para este nuevo año, y creo que he inventado algunas formas todavía mejores que las del año pasado, estoy ansioso por llevarlas a cabo, jeje. Espero que no estés en esta lista amigo mío, el año recién comienza y no creo que quieras perdértelo.

Pero si tú nombre está en alguno de estos 42 números vete despidiendo, porque recuerda que:

-Yo siempre cumplo mis propósitos de Año Nuevo


End file.
